


I should have fucking pissed on you

by LightningZBolt



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningZBolt/pseuds/LightningZBolt
Summary: Oliver's been bothered by Kellin all day and night and he just wants some fucking time alone before he pisses himself. Of course, Kellin refuses to listen and instead follows him in the bathroom. It works out in the end, but not in the way he expected.





	I should have fucking pissed on you

**Author's Note:**

> There was no piss stuff with these two yet so I figured I may as make it.  
> Most of the time I write stuff too entwined to my own universe, so I put together something small for fun.

Oliver stumbles into the bathroom, he’s unsteady on his feet as he’s been drinking, and he’s been drinking so much he’s about to piss himself. But before he can do that, he has to get this little annoyance off his back, an annoyance named Kellin. He’s been following him around like a puppy since he bumped into him at the store earlier. He rambled something about how honored he was to meet him, or some shit.

“Oliiii~ You’re so waaaaarm~” Kellin babbles incoherently. He might be even more drunk than he is. He’s latched onto him like his life depends on it.

“Piss off, you fucking freak.” Oliver growls. “Can’t you leave me alone for five minutes?”

“Don’t be so mean~” Kellin licks the side of Oliver’s face. “You should be more loving~”

“ExCUSE me?” Oliver shoves Kellin off of him. “You’ve been pestering me all fucking NIGHT and I’ve only let you stick around as I didn’t wanna make a scene in PUBLIC. I could have certainly gone without all the hugging and kissing. I don’t wanna make a bad impression on people.”

“Oh c’mon, me and Vic make out all the time in public, people don’t think we’re dating, mostly anyway~” Kellin says. “Besides, you told me yourself, you’re gay~”

“Kellin, don’t, I don’t want anyone to know that… I didn’t even want you to know that.”

“But you told me, huh? Clearly you must trust me or just reeeallly like me~” Kellin purrs.

Oliver groans and grabs his crotch with one hand. Fuck, he really has to piss. He just needs to get Kellin to fuck off and he’ll be alone. “Alright, mate, let’s play a game.”

“I like games.~” Kellin says with a giggle.

“The game is really easy, you go out of this room and wait for five minutes.” Oliver says. “Ya follow me?”

“That doesn’t sound very fun.” Kellin says. “Why do you wanna get rid of me anyway? There’s no one else in here but us.”

“That’s exactly why… I don’t want you in here.” Oliver groans. He squeezes his cock through his pants. He’s lucky that Kellin is apparently too blind to notice what he’s doing.

“But I like you, Oli, you’re funny, you’re nice, you’re...attractive.”

“Are you gonna tell me YOU’RE gay too? For fuck’s sake…”

“Nah, even better, I don’t have a preference, if I like you, I like you~” Kellin purrs. He latches back onto Oliver’s side. “And I really like you~”

“Nice? NICE? I’ve been yelling at you all night and I dumped a beer on your head!” Oliver can’t figure out his issue.

“That was hilarious! I loved it!” Kellin laughs.

“Goddamnit.” Oliver can’t figure out what he can even do. He can feel himself leaking...just a little longer...he can hold off. “Why won’t you leave me alone?”

“You’ve given me no indication that you actually want me gone.”

“I’ve been BEGGING you to leave!”

“Have you really, or have you actually just been too afraid to show me your true feelings?” Kellin questions him.

“Goddamnit, now isn’t the time for deep physiological shit.” Oliver begs.

“The fact that you can’t give me a straight answer says a lot already.” Kellin says with a nod. He rubs his hand on Oliver’s chest.

“Please stop…” Oliver begs. He keeps one hand firmly on his crotch and uses the other one to push Kellin off of him again. “Please, I’m begging you…” He lets out a small whimper from pain.

“What’s wrong?” Kellin asks, sounding sincere rather than just drunk off...drunkenness.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Oliver lies. He’s no about to give up his hardened facade to some dumbass like Kellin.

“C’mon, Oli, I’ve seen you all day, and you never like to show your emotions, now’s your chance to be open and quit hiding everything inside.” Kellin says.

“I’m not hiding anything…” Oliver whimpers again as he can feel a spurt of piss escape his cock into his boxers. “I just don’t like you.”

“If you didn’t like me, you wouldn’t have let me follow you into the bathroom~” Kellin says playfully. “I know exactly what’s on your mind, Oli~”

“Oh really? And what’s on my mind?”

“Easy. You struggle saying the most basic things out loud to the people that need to hear them most.”

“Your point being?”

“You’re afraid to admit you like me as you don’t want the outside world to see you as someone like that.” Kellin says. “Are you afraid to date another celebrity?”

“No.” Oliver groans from pain. “I’m afraid to be downgraded in the public eyes from a singer to a cocksuckinging faggot for some weirdo like you.”

“That would never happen, Oli.” Kellin says. “Besides, to be completely honest, I’m the cocksucker here~” He says the last line playfully, as if he’s implying something.

“Fuck fuck!” Oliver shivers as he struggles to hold in his piss any longer. He’s already pissing his jeans before he can get his other hand on his belt to unbuckle...and then open his fly...fuck. He manages to get his cock out, but it’s not like that helped much as he’s still just pissing all over the floor. Well, more so his own shoes and jeans. “Nnngh…” He can’t help but feel relieved from all the pressure finally slowly fading, it’s almost arousing, or maybe it just IS arousing. He tries to fight back the sensation of an erection until after he’s done.

“Huh, I’m surprised you don’t have tattoos on your dick.” Kellin says, as if this is a perfectly normal thing to witness. “Why didn’t you just say you had to pee, huh?” He says in a manner that resembles a teacher that asked him the same thing one day when he was younger and refused to open his mouth. It’s annoying, but it’s also arousing.

“Fuck…” Oliver curses. His emotions feel confused right now. He manages to finally stop pissing on himself and exhales sharply. “Alright, I’m sorry, Kellin, I was too afraid to just say it.”

“Afraid of what? Did you think I would tell you that you can’t or something?”

“No, I was afraid that…” Oliver stares down. “I was afraid that you’d wanna do something weird.”

“Something ‘weird’?” Kellin questions.

“Yeah, like, uhh…” Oliver trails off. He’s preoccupied with the feeling of his own piss dripping through his jeans even after he’s finished. It’s oddly comforting. “Stuff.”

Kellin tries to examine the expression on Oliver’s face, but it just reads the same as his usual expression, unfeeling and cold. “How about this, Oli, you be honest with me right now, in here, and I won’t tell anyone, for anything, ever, it’s just between you and me, and if you want, it’s just for this one moment. Once we walk out of this bathroom, we’ll go back to normal. Deal?”

Oliver sighs deeply. He’d look like a dick if he said ‘no’ now. “Yeah…”

Kellin grabs Oliver’s hand and squeezes it. Seems he doesn’t care if it had piss on it. “I’m listening.”

“Look, I like you, alright, I don’t know how MUCH, but I just...I like you… And I let you follow me in here because I WANTED you to request weird shit...like…”

“You wanna piss on me.” Kellin says.

“Why would you guess that?”

“I can just tell~” Kellin gives him a small kiss on the cheek.

“I’m not sure I have any piss left…” Oliver says.

“Oh I’m sure you do, I haven’t seen anyone drink as much in one night as you have. It’s quite impressive~”

“Shut up…”

“Don’t be that way~” Kellin teases. “Just tell me what you want and I’ll do anything I can to please you~”

Oliver hesitates. He has this ONE chance to be completely open, he doesn’t wanna squander it. “Just get on your knees, in front of me.”

“Absolutely~” Kellin kneels in front of Oliver and smirks up at him. He’s acting like he does this all the time...he probably does.

“Now, uhh…” Oliver stares down at Kellin. This is really weird. “Open your mouth, or something.” He puts a hand on his cock and holds it steady. He DOES feel like there’s some piss left inside of him, he just can’t get it to come out. “Shit.”

“Try thinking about relaxing things.” Kellin says. “Or maybe, think about Sonic The Hedgehog.”

“What?”

“Your shirt.” Kellin points to Oliver’s shirt.

Oliver narrows his eyes at Kellin. “Do you have to make everything weird?”

“I’m not the one that put that shirt on.”

Oliver growls at him. He suddenly feels a rush inside of him as he manages to piss again, right on Kellin’s stupid face. Seems that anger was the key. He tries to aim in his mouth, but he finds it more satisfying to ruin his hair and clothes instead.

Kellin swallows whatever lands in his mouth and accepts the rest on his body.

Oliver feels like he has to try harder to piss because something else is getting harder. He’s not sure if he wants to go as far as to have a boner in front of Kellin, let alone in front of his face, but it’s growing in front of him and he can’t stop it. His piss slows down and relegates to short squirts as he loses control over it until it stops. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“What are you even sorry about?” Kellin grins at him. “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“Yeah, but… I didn’t expect...this…” Oliver says.

“And what do you want me to do with ‘this’?” Kellin says with a smirk. Without even getting a response, he grabs Oliver’s cock with his hand and takes it in his mouth.

“But I just…” Oliver realizes the pointlessness of that line when he had just pissed all over him. “Right.”

Kellin licks Oliver’s cock clean before sucking on it. This has always been his favorite part.

Oliver doesn’t know what Kellin expects him to do, so he just takes a deep breath and tries to enjoy it. He hopes he doesn’t have to reciprocate afterwards as he’s not in any mood to do that. He doesn’t even know what kellin would want. Would he want his dick sucked? Would he want fucked? A wank? His questions to himself don’t manage to make him lose focus on the feeling of his cock dripping in Kellin’s mouth.

Kellin grabs the base of Oliver’s cock with a hand and strokes it wantingly.

Oliver covers his mouth with his hands and lets out a muffled moan. He hasn’t experienced this in a long time, and the times it’s been this good...never. Kellin really is a cocksucker. “Fuck…” He curses with a heavy breath as he can feel himself cumming. “Ahh, fuck…” He breathes heavily.

Kellin takes his hand and mouth off Oliver’s cock and, of course, licks every bit of cum left off of it. He swallows what’s left in his mouth. “Now it’s my turn~” He gets up and grabs Oliver before he even has time to recover.

“W-what?” Oliver exclaims, dazed and confused.

“I’m gonna piss on Sonic~” Kellin says with a smirk.

“What? Don’t piss on my shirt!”

“Too late~” Kellin had somehow always managed to get his cock out of his jeans and aiming it up at Oliver’s shirt. Before he can get stopped, he starts pissing on him.

“Damnit, I made that.” Oliver growls.

“I’m sure you did~” Kellin giggles. He makes sure to piss all over Oliver’s shirt, just to annoy him.

“You cocksucking freak.” Oliver exclaims. He doesn’t know what he can do to stop him, so he just stares at him in anger. He also doesn’t want to stop him. He’s not at all surprised Kellin’s cock is smaller than his own. He just seemed like that type.

“Don’t lie, you like it~” Kellin says playfully.

“Well I really don’t feel like wanking you off or something either, so I’d rather accept this instead.” Oliver says.

“I wasn’t gonna ask you for that.” Kellin says. “I’ve already gotten off~”

“Excuse me? How?” Oliver questions.

“What can I say, I’m such a good cocksucker that I can manage to get myself off by the feeling alone~”

“Meaning?”

“I jizzed in my pants~” Kellin giggles. His piss slows down before coming to a stop.

“Of course you did.” Oliver rolls his eyes. He grabs Kellin by the shirt and pulls him closer. “Don’t think you’re getting away with this.” He points his now-soft cock at Kellin’s and finds it in him to piss on him just a little bit more, just enough to get his dick wet.

“Was that your punishment?” Kellin asks, looking him in the eyes.

“Yes.”

“I like that punishment. I should get you mad more often~” Kellin teases.

“You.”

“Me.”

Oliver grabs Kellin and pulls him in for a kiss. He keeps it short so he doesn’t seem desperate...even if he is.

“Now I’m jealous.” Kellin says.

“Why’s that?”

“I never got to piss in YOUR mouth.”

“Oh I’m sure you can next time.”

“Next time? You mean?”

“Yeah, we can, uhh, we can do this again.” Oliver says fast so he gets the words out of his mouth. “I really enjoyed this...and you.”

“I knew it~” Kellin grins. “I know you liked me~ Hell, you might even ‘love’ me~”

“Let’s not get hasty now, mate.” Oliver says. He puts his cock back away in his jeans and closes them up.

“Duly noted.” Kellin puts his cock away. “We should get back out there.”

“We’re covered with PISS.” Oliver exclaims.

“And?”

“And...you wanna walk around in public like this?”

“I’ve done it dozens of times before.” Kellin shrugs.

“Seriously.” Oliver groans. “Of course you have.”

“Hey, It’s really refreshing.”

“Uh huh.” Oliver gives Kellin a small hug. “Whatever you say.” He smiles at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this as I shat it out in an hour or so. No relation to anything, just a random point in time, whatever you prefer.


End file.
